Sword Art Online Worlds Collide
by Hatterthestoryteller
Summary: This is SAO based long term story set where SAO was released in Japan, the US, Canada and the UK among other country's together. The world is buzzing about this new creation but what will happen when a fantasy turns to a tragedy? Meet good and evil from all over as people and worlds collide! Possibly even a certain swordsman that loves the color black.
1. Chapter 1 Upside Down

**~September 15th 2029~**

The entire world was buzzing with anticipation for the upcoming release of something many thought would be industry and even life changing. This release didn't just have the feel of a huge game about to be released to the public this had the feel of a literal world wide event. Tests had been run strenuously and samples worked on for years and it had finally been perfected.

A gear had been created called nerve gear that allowed people to immerse themselves in what for lack of a better term could be called a whole other reality. A complete escape from the real world. The world had been buzzing pretty much since details had been released about the nerve gear. Of course there were those who could care less about the gear and just saw it as another game fad. There were also people interested that would have never even dreamed about being before. Needless to say the actual gaming community as out of their minds about the release of the gear along with it's first working game. Sword Art Online.

A very select few gamers from hundreds of thousands that had signed up were chosen to beta test Sword Art Online. The five thousand players were in complete shock about just how real the game seemed. Some of them even had a bit of trouble after awhile distinguishing the game completely from real life. Now with the release of the game on it's way people were doing everything that they could possibly do to make sure they got one of the select few first copies of the game. Little did they all know the tragedy that they were all about to witness.

Xavier walked down the streets completely ignoring the rain drizzling down onto his semi long black hair. He just kept his eyes locked down on the box that he was holding in front of him. Xavier glanced around a bit. With the way things were going with people trying to get a copy of the game and nerve gear it honestly wouldn't surprise him if someone tried something to get it from him.

Xavier had been one of the lucky few chosen to be a beta tester for the game. He had also excelled in doing so. The boy made it further than just about any other beta tester in the game. Though there were a few that had made it further. One stuck out in his mind a bit that seemed especially skilled. A dark haired boy close to his age maybe a bit younger that if he recalled correctly was from a different country but he couldn't recall his name.

Sword Art Onlines initial release was having fifty thousand copies of the game and gear sent out to. The United States, fifty thousand copies to the United Kingdom and the same amount of copies to China,Japan,Russia and Canada. So overall there would be three hundred thousand players playing the game.

"hey man! I actually got one!"

Xavier blinked a bit snapping back into things hearing a familiar voice. He looked up to see his best friend Ian grinning from ear to ear holding a box. Xavier raised an eyebrow and laughed.

"looks like it." Xavier nodded still a bit focused on the game in his hands.

Ian chuckled looking up at Xavier standing at about five foot nine himself and Xavier being around six foot one there was a decent height difference between the two boys.

"and just so you know i'm gonna mess you up once we get inside the game beta boy!" he winked jokingly knowing he would never stand a chance against Xavier at any sort of game like this. Especially this one. It almost seemed like Xavier had become a part of the game himself once he started playing it during the beta test.

"right" he grinned starting forward again "come on let's get to my house so we can get ready."

Xavier opened the door and walked inside taking a deep breath once they were inside of his room. Slowly he opened the box with the game and gear inside and laid it out across his bed. Ian doing the same.

"damn this look pretty high tech" Ian mumbled.

Moving the gear into place and setting everything up Xavier just stood there for a moment. He thought about all the reading up and studying that he had been doing on the game and everything about it since the beta test had ended waiting for it's actual release. It seemed like a whole other world when he was inside of their. He wasn't exactly your typical nerd with thick rimmed glasses or that was a braniac and was very socially awkward. From a young age Xavier was actually pretty skilled in sports and that was part of what made his parents feel about him the way that they did.

Instead of him going all out and training for baseball or mixed martial arts he preferred to play video games and loved technology. This had always caused a rift between his parents and himself especially his father. He didn't want that but he couldn't help it. The only one that actually supported him for the most part was his little sister Maggie. She had even gotten herself in trouble a few times sticking up for him when things got a beat to heated between his father and himself. Shaking his head Xavier picked up the gear.

"ready?" he asked looking over toward Ian with a nod.

"stupid question i'm always ready!"

Xavier took a deep breath laying back against the bed and sliding the helmet over his head. He waited as everything was ready and then clenched his fists. He was going to be the best inside of this entire game no matter what he had to do.

"Link Start!"

After everything had been synced and collaborated Xavier blinked stretching out his hands in front of him. He then looked up glancing around. His mouth nearly dropped open taking in this world once again and just how real everything seemed. He grinned tightening his fist together.

"HOLY SHIT MAN!" Ian blinked looking around shocked.

"There is no way this is for real!" he exclaimed looking around walking feeling everything.

"it's like where actually here..." he muttered looking over toward Xavier.

Xavier smirked and nodded walking over toward him.

"yeah and this is nothing." he said truthfully "come on"

He walked over toward a small field that he remembered pretty clearly from the beta test. He smiled when he noticed the small boar roaming around just like it had been back then.

"ready to learn how to fight?" he asked taking out his sword that the game had started him off with.

Ian nodded shaking his head roughly to get himself pumped up blonde spikey hair glistening in the games sunlight.

"yeah let's do it!" he said taking out his sword.

Xavier turned toward the boar focusing on the monster.

"alright so you have to focus on what you are trying to attack and sort of I guess the best way to explain it is to wait and then when it feels right attack" he said smiling when the boar locked on to him.

"like this!" he said waiting and then swiftly moved to the side dodging the bars attack before launching forward and slashing across it. He landed beside Ian.

Ian watched in amazement as Xavier took out the monster so easily and then blinked.

"alright...?" he said taking a deep breath and waiting as another boar made it's way over to them. He tried to do as Xavier had said but found himself getting blocked by the boar and knocked back. He hit the ground hard cringing and his eyes widened as the boar rushed him.

"guhhhh!..." he cringed blocking his face but moved his hands as he didn't feel anything hit him. He looked up at Xavier in front of him and laughed scratching his head.

"uh...not a great start huh?"

Xavier raised an eyebrow and laughed reaching down and helping him up.

"i've seen better."

Ian scuffed.

"just you watch i'll be able to take you out with one eye closed within a week" he said getting ready to try again.

Xavier couldn't help but grin at his friend and nod.

"yeah yeah I know just try not to get killed the death penatltys are pretty rough in this game."

Ian nodded getting back to work.

After awhile Ian managed to get the hang of it a little. He just dodged a boars attack and blocked it when he grinned looking over toward Xavier. This was just to much fun once you got used to it and the realism.

"so how does the leveling work ? do you think I should go for a strength build speed build."

Xavier tilted his head to the side a bit thinking about it.

"it's a pretty straight forward system and unlike most modern game systems benefits grinders. You get alot more exp and rare items from fighting than you do normal quests unless the the quest itself involves a battle." he said thinking it over .

"it also doesn't have magic just sword and hand to hand combat so that makes it even more straight up. It is a pretty honest system. Of course the leveling and being smart about how you use your skill points along with your weapons and weapon types matter but much more so in this game actual skill and fighting ability matter as well as reaction time."

Ian moaned loudly.

"Reaction time? so in other words i'm a goner?" he said knowing he was pretty lame when it came to being athletic fast and anything of that nature.

Xavier smiled and shook his head.

"not not really like I said the other stuff matters and I haven't mentioned one of if not the biggest factors. Sword skills"

Ian blinked knocking the boar away.

"sword skills?" he asked.

Xavier nodded looking off into the distance thinking about it.

"yeah sword skills are sort of like a hand crafted or created combo that you can gain from battling especially stronger monsters that allow you to fight with stronger attacks as well as increasing your reaction time a bit because of it being a sort of memory thing."

He thought back to the beta test that dark haired guy that he had thought about earlier had been on another level when it came to this and it was one of the reasons that he was so straight up fighting and reaction time Xavier could possibly beat him but back then itwas like the guy was always a step ahead thinking about his attacks. He wondered if the boy was already here inside the game or not.

"what was his name...Ki...Kir...someth..."

"hey man I think I've got the fighting down a bit you wanna go look around and see what people are doing?"

Xavier blinked hearing his friend and stood up with a shrug. He didn't really but he knew Ian would like it being much more social than him.

Ian looked at him and chuckled noticing something for the first time.

"hey man why did you give your avatar white hair? your hairs black and much more sexy on you I must say" he said jokingly with a wink.

He rolled his eyes.

"yeah yeah come on already if you wanna walk around a bit I wanna get straight to grinding."

Ians eyes widened.

"oh shit! I forgot I have to let my sister in from work i'll be right back!"

Xavier covered his face lightly and shook his head.

"idiot...' he muttered waiting.

"huh...it's not there..."

Xavier looked at him.

"what isn't there? " he asked confused.

"the log out button it isn't there"

He scrunched his eyes bringing up his own menu and scrolling through it.

"it has to be there."

He just looked at it shocked when it wasn't.

"oh well maybe it is just a bug i'm sure they'll fix it."

Xavier could feel a sort of chill down his spine as he closed his menu and shook his head.

"i'm not so sure man I've got a bad vibe about this."

Ian looked at his surprised how serious he looked.

"damn man you look like you've seen a ghost theres gotta be some other way to log out right? a message prompt or motion or something?"

Xavier shook his head.

"nothing the only way to log out is to do it from the menu."

Ian narrowed his eyes.

"really that's crazy..."

They both cringed as the sound of a bell tolling could be heard loudly and then things began to get shaky.

Xavier looked around holding his ears.

"what the hell?"

He stumbled forward bumping into someone and glanced around. He was now standing in the middle of the town of beginnings with what seemed to be every single other player in SAO.

Ian walked over to him looking around.

"damn this is insane look how many people there are." he smirked elbowing him lightly "hey man look there are some hot girls around here." he said waving looking around.

Xavier just stayed silent looking around. He didn't know what it was but he knew this wasn't good.

It was then that the walls of the place started dripping red almost as if it was blood and a figure of some kind began to form up in the sky.

Xaviers eyes widened watching. He could faintly hear the echoes of people around him discussing what was going on and asking each other if this was some sort of opening event but he knew that it wasn't...he just knew.

"hello players of SAO my name is Kayaba the creator of this game and world.'

Hushed whispers could be heard around the crowd of people. Xaviers eyes widened clenching his fists tightly. Kayaba? the creator of SAO...?

"I am here to address an issue that i'm sure many of you have already noticed which is there being no log out button and no way to log out of the game. By no means is this a mistake in any way shape or form."

Ian looked over at Xavier and grinned for a moment but as soon as he saw the look on his face blinked.

"He can't be serious right?"

Xavier just watched swallowing deeply.

"There will only be on way for you to get out of this game and that will be for you to make it through all one hundred floors of SAO."

Some people were now yelling along with many still thinking it was a joke.

"Also everything that takes place inside the game will now be for real. In other words if you happen to die inside of the game you will die in real life as well."

Xavier just shook his head in shock as he listened to the man. He already knew that every word he was speaking was true.

"and just for reference if you don't believe what I am telling you is true here are reports from some local news outlets from around the world about those unfortunate players who had family attempt to take off their nerve gear causing their brains to be fried. Though you needn't worry about that all to much because of how wide the coverage has been about the incidents now."

Ian gritted his teeth balling his fists together tightly.

"is this some sick sort of fucking joke!" he yelled toward the man above along with some other and some others horrified trying to see if they could leave somehow.

"that is all my friends and goodluck to you all oh and in a moment you with receive a gift from me." the man slowly dissolved and with that left.

The moment the man was gone and it really struck the players what he was saying was true a majority of them broke into panic. Yelling and screaming, crying knocking people out of the way running around.

Xavier just stared on into the distance in shock blinking as someone bumped into him snapping him back into things a bit. He swallowed clenching his fists tightly. Damn that Kayaba...how could he...if he died in this game now...he died for real? He glanced over toward Ia who seemed even more shocked than him. He then heard a beeping sound bringing up his menu and a new item popped up. With a flashing light along with ones all around him Xavier blinked looking around.

His eyes widened seeing Ian. It wasn't his avatar but it was Ian himself. It was his exact physical appearance all the way down to his height and body size.

Ian blinked seeing Xavier.

"what the hell man you look like you...'

Xavier shook his head.

"the item he made it so that it would reveal our true appearances."

Ian blinked still shocked by everything that was going on. Was all of this even possible ?

Xaviers head snapped behind him as he heard a screech. He watched as a pale ivory skinned girl with long braided and curled hair was knocked to the ground. He watched as a guy almost stepped on her as she curled up on the ground trying to get up but couldn't for all of the people. Xavier gritted his teeth pushing through the people and reaching in grabbing her hand.

"here stand up."

The girl blinked looking up to him and standing up.

Xavier pulled her away from the majority of the crowd and let go of her hand. He looked at the girl dark blue eyes sparkling like she was about to cry. He shook his head trying to think of what to do. He needed to get Ian and they needed to get out of here to the next town fast.

"im sorry I have to go" he said looking to the girl before turning away and moving back toward Ian.

The girl simply nodded watching him. She scrunched her eyes reading his name above his cursor "Xavier..." she muttered in her soft British accent thankful that he had gone out of his way to help her.

"come on man we need to go now!" Xavier said grabbing Ian shoulder and pulling him along.

"where are we going!?' he asked stumbling forward trying to keep up with him.

Xavier sprinted forward looking around.

"we need to get to the next town as fast as possible. There are limited resources in this game and now that everyone knows that this is for real soon people will be hitting them like crazy so if we get to the next town before them we can get an advantage especially because alot of people won't be willing to risk it."

Ian blinked looking at him.

"what do you mean?"

He looked up ahead as a silver wolf came into view.

"there are some monsters through the trail to get there but even at level one...i'm pretty sure I can get past them."

Ians eyes widened.

"pretty sure!? man if you die you die for real."

"I know." he said gritting his teeth and drawing out his blade as they got closer to the wolf. He speeded up even more locking on to his target.

"but I don't plan on dying easy" he gritted his teeth launching forward with his blade at the beast.

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Next Chapter 2-Different Kinds Of People.


	2. Chapter 2 Different Kinds Of People

**~October 9th 2029~**

Xavier narrowed his eyes slightly as he slid his hands into his pockets walking down the street. This death game had been going on now for nearly a month. It had been pretty much sealed to everyone that this was for real once nearly a week had passed by and they were all still trapped here inside the game. Since then the players had seemed to break off a bit into different category's for lack of a better word.

A large majority of the players were still horrified and were to afraid to even leave the safety of the first floor town. The few players that were willing to go out either have been moving at a very slow pace or didn't have the skills to make it back alive. One common thing between nearly all players though was that they seemed to bare a hate for beta testers. The other players wanted to blame them for not helping them all out once the death game broke out.

Xavier closed his eyes thinking about it and then looked ahead as he noticed a man off in the distance that was familiar. The man was the leader of the first guild that had been created in SAO. It was a guild called The Amy that claimed it's purpose is to clear the floors of the game and save all of the people stuck here in the game. So far though they had yet to even get past the first floor just like everyone else.

"Hello everyone! I leader of the Amy have an important announcement."

Ian turned his head to look over toward the guy speaking and sighed.

"those army guys really annoy me they could at least talk normally. They think that there so righteous."

Xavier just kept his eyes locked up ahead of him on the man and leaned back against a wall as he listened.

"we have discovered the first floor boss stage and cleared the dungeon!"

Gasps could be heard through out the crowd of people inside of the town.

Xavier's eyes widened as he heard what the man said. They had found the first boss floor?

"we are going to take on the boss and clear this stage along with all of the others and save everyone from this game!" he exclaimed throwing his hand up.

Xavier raised an eyebrow watching the man. They had just found the boss room and were already planning to take it on ?

"For any of those who are willing to fight alongside us we will be having a meeting in an hour! the details of the meeting are public so just have a look if your are interested. Let's all fight together!" he exclaimed again before walking off.

Ian glanced around at the people who seemed to be excited. The same people who most of which he hadn't seen move from the safety of the town.

"is that such a good idea?" he asked looking toward Xavier.

"no" he replied standing up off of the wall "if these people go in with them for the boss battle it's a guarantee not all of them are going to make it out." he said following the army leader with his eyes.

"I think he knows that already though and doesn't care." he said staring off after him "And I don't think any of the beta testers are going to risk it knowing the odds so that will put them at even more of a disadvantage."

Ian frowned looking at him.

"so what are we going to do ?" he asked.

Xavier shrugged his shoulders lightly.

"we'll go to the meeting and see what happens but were not going to go to the battle and get killed." he said walking off.

Ian nodded slightly unsure about it. He wanted to try and help the people but if even Xavier thought it was going to be like that then he wouldn't be of much use.

Once it was time for the meeting Xavier walked with Ian toward the stands where there was an even larger crowd of people sitting. His eyes widened looking around. There were players that he knew hadn't even moved from the safe zones and even children. His eyes shot over toward the army leader standing down below smiling. He gritted his teeth looking at him. This guy was really going to get these kids killed?

He stayed quiet walking over and taking a seat in the stands. He sighed glancing around and then stopped his eyes widening a bit as a familar face came into view.

"is that him...?" he muttered to himself.

Ian blinked looking over to Xavier.

"is that who?" he asked confused.

Xavier shook his head.

"nothing."

He looked the dark haired boy over sitting in the stands and scrunched his eyes trying to read his cursor but before he could the man down below began to speak.

Xavier sat back and listened as the man give his little speech. Clenching his fists Xavier kept his eyes locked on the man below. He seemed to be forgetting to mention how this plan was going to get many of these children here slaughtered. He then noticed a spikey haired short man jump down from the stands and begin to speak.

He listened as the man went on about how all of the beta testers should apologize and forfeit all of their items to them. He just narrowed his eyes watching the red haired man but then watched as another man larger stood up and brought out the beginners manual that the beta testers had provided to the other players.

Kirito clenched his hands together tightly looking down taking a deep breath once the larger player stopped the spikey haired mans eyes flashed open looking around when the army leader announced that they should find a party to team up with for the boss battle.

"guhhh!" he looked around seeing almost all of the other players already paired up spotting a hooded figure sitting alone. He swallowed deeply and slowly started to scoot over toward the person.

Ian looked over toward Xavier.

"so?'

Xavier just sat there glancing toward a few of the children around them making a party. He stood up turning away.

"we'll go but where not getting involved in the boss battle." he said walking off. with the plan that was in place the children would mainly be staying back and taking on the minion monsters and they could try to keep them safe from the back.

Ian smiled looking toward him.

"so he does have a heart?" he chuckled getting up to follow behind him.

Xavier walked past the dark haired boy who was talking to another hooded player. He turned his head back watching him when he felt someone run up in front of him. He turned around and blinked looking down at the person. He stared down at the same pale ivory skinned girl with long brown hair from the first day of the game that he had helped up when the madness started inside the town.

Anabelle blushed a bit looking up at the black haired boy looking down and grinding her foot into the dirt a bit.

"ummmm I don't really know anyone and they said we should all party up with someone...I haven't even really been outside of the safe zones but I really want to try and help!."

Xavier kept his eyes locked down on the girl as she spoke noticing the British accent. His eyes flashed as she mentioned that she hadn't really been out of the safe zone but wanted to help. So this guy really had brainwashed all of these people into jumping straight in. He could have atleast offered to help them try and level up a bit before the boss battle tomorrow.

He looked down at her and shook his head.

"you shouldn't fight if you haven't been out of the safe zone." he said truthfully.

Anabelle looked up toward him eyes flashing and shook her head.

"I have to do something! i'm going crazy just sitting around. I have been a coward so far but I need to try..."

He listened to her and looked up ahead before sighing.

"okay"

The girl perked up looking up at him crossing her arms.

"but you need to train first i'm not into party members dying on me." he said walking on up ahead.

Anabelle blinked watching him.

"train? huh...! hey wait on me!" she called out following after him.

Ian smirked listening to the conversation and then followed behind them.

Xavier opened up his menu and scrolled through it equipping himself and then glancing back toward the girl.

"here use this equipment it should at least help you a little." he said looking at her.

Anabelle tilted her head to the side a bit nodding. She quickly equipped the items and stumbled forward a bit.

"you sure it's okay for me to use it won't it run out it's durability?" she asked.

Xavier shook his head .

"I don't need it anymore anyway"

Anabelle just looked at him for a moment. She got a different vibe from this guy than the other players that she had been around so far.

"alright so what do I do?" she asked

He pointed over toward a boar in the distance.

"wait for it to get close enough and then prepare almost like your timing it to charge and then launch everything into your attack."

She blinked nodding. Waiting for the boar to get close enough she swallowed and then brought her sword up. She began to get nervous as the boar noticed her but as it charged her she tried doing what he had said but her eyes widened as the boar blocked her attack and she hit the ground on her butt. She looked up in horror as the boar rushed her eyes widening.

Xavier moved in front of her blocking the boar easily and knocking it back. He crouched and flashed forward slashing across it. He watched as the monsters disappeared.

Anabella blinked watching the boy take out the monster so easily. She looked away a bit embarrassed at how badly she had failed.

"you've done this alot haven't you?" she asked looking up at him.

Ian chuckled loudly.

"you have no idea"

Xavier gave him a look before walking back over.

"it's not that hard once you get used to it." he said looking down at the girl and reaching down to help her up.

Anabelle couldn't help but smile and laugh lightly at the comment his friend made and she blinked looking at his hand. She sighed taking it and pulling herself up. She dusted herself off and narrowed her eyes determined to get it right this time.

She waited and then moved gracefully to the side dodging an attack by the monster and launched forward stabbing at it a couple times. She blinked as it disappeared. She smiled widely jumping a bit.

Xavier grinned glancing over toward Ian.

"she got it much faster than you man."

Ian scuffed crossing his arms over his chest and pouting.

"yeah yeah lucky one"

"oh yeah?" Xavier asked pointing.

Anabelle took out another monster laughing happily.

"hey look! I got it!" she exclaimed looking toward them.

Ians eyes widened and mouth dropped open.

Xavier smirked closing his mouth for him before walking over toward the girl.

"good job we'll try to get you to level 3 at least before the battle tomorrow.

Annabelle smiled happily looking at her new level as they walked back toward the town. She tilted her head to the side a bit thinking about the boy beside her and looked at him.

Xavier looked up ahead as they walked blinking and glancing to the side seeing the girl staring at him. He blushed a bit his eyes snapping back in front of him.

Annabelle smiled and laughed .

"so you seem to be pretty use to this what is your level?" she asked.

"oh it's about the same as yours." he said with a light shrug. He didn't let anyone know about his level not even Ian though he knew he was alot stronger than he put on."

Annabelle raised an eyebrow looking at him and then giggled looking away with a smirk.

"right" she hummed lightly.

Xavier sighed glancing up at his level.

She looked over at him with a smile.

"i'm Annabelle by the way."

He glanced over toward her.

"Xavier"

She smiled and nodded looking up ahead.

"Xavier huh. I'll remember that name"

He just looked at her with a slight frown not getting what she meant by that.

 **~Xavier Rose LVL 7~**

Kirito tilted his head to the side sliding the cream across the roll.

"see it's good isn't it?" he asked.

The hooded player slowly brought the food to their lips and then devoured it.

"I can give you the quest to get it if you want."

She shook her head.

"no i'm not here to eat good food."

Kirito just looked at her and then looked up ahead.

"right" he muttered.

 **~October 10th 2029~**

Xavier stood with Ian and Annabelle among the other groups and party's of people waiting to go take on the boss room. He glanced over toward the dark haired player from the beta test standing with that hooded player from yesterday.

Kirito sighed cupping his face a bit as they walked through the forest toward the boss room.

"what! you have never been in a party?!" he asked the hooded player.

She shook her head.

He groaned moving on glancing over as a group of three players passed by them. He tilted his head to the side a bit looking at one of the players. It was a tall boy that seemed familiar for some reason but he couldn't really tell because the guy had a hood up over his head.

Next Chapter 3- One To One Hundred


	3. Chapter 3 One To One Hundred

"Alright brave warriors of Aincraid it is time that we all put forth our best effort and clear the first stage to get all of the good people here out of this game!"

Xavier raised an eyebrow glancing around as most of the people in the group with them cheered.

Anabelle rolled her eyes and shook her head lightly.

"Does he really have to talk like that ?"

Xavier grinned lightly at the comment but then quickly got serious once they started moving forward toward the boss room.

Kirito narrowed his eyes getting his sword ready as the group entered the boss room doors. He looked over toward the hooded player in his party.

"you remember what I explained to you about switching?" he asked.

She nodded getting ready as the front players from the Army opened up the doors in front of them.

There was silence for a moment and then a large monster with a blade came crashing into the middle of the room surrounded by a small group of smaller monsters.

"attack!" the army leader called out waving his sword.

Xavier glanced around watching the younger kids closely still annoyed that they had been swayed into coming here. Luckily they were staying back and just helping with the smaller monsters as much as they could like they were supposed to. He moved his eyes over toward Ian and Anabelle.

"let's go" he said darting forward with his blade ready.

They nodded rushing forward together switching in and out on the smaller monsters especially the ones near the younger kids.

Anabelle gritted her teeth moving forward with her sword blocking an attack carefully and grunting pressing off on the monster before jumping back.

"switch!" she called out to Ian watching as he moved forward stabbing at the monster.

Ian gritted his teeth bringing his sword up looking toward the monsters health bar.

"switch!" he called out.

Anabelle swiftly moved forward and slashed the monster watching as it dissolved. She took a deep breath and looked over toward him.

Ian looked around at how things were going and luckily nothing bad had happened yet.

"one more down." he said nodding to her.

She nodded and then looked off into the distance toward Xavier.

Xavier moved to the side dodging an attack and flipped his sword up slashing across the monster. He slid to a stop and blocked it's attack before knocking it's weapon up and stabbing into it. He watched as it dissolved away.

Anabelle shook her head quickly pulling out her blade and rushing forward.

"come on let's help more!" she said wanting to do more.

Ian nodded going forward with her.

Kirito jumped back.

"switch!" he said watching a bit surprised by how good this player seemed to be considering they were a newbie.

He lunged forward finishing off the monster and looked off into the distance where mostly the army members where battling with the boss. He scrunched his eyes a bit as the bosses movements seemed to go a bit off as it's health reached it's last bar.

"stand back i'll finish it!" the Army leader called out moving forward.

The large monster jumped high up into the air and increasing it's speed flipped backwards catching a new and more threatening looking blade in it's hand.

Xavier blinked turning his head to watch as the monster flipped through the air and caught a new blade in it's hand. His eyes widened looking at it.

"shit..."

Anabella noticed the look on his face and frowned running over Ian following.

"what is it?" she asked.

Kirito gritted his teeth watching.

"don't! stop it's changing attack patterns and weapons!"

Xavier looked over hearing the dark haired boy yell. So it seemed the boy was still as sharp as before. He returned his eyes to the monster and the army leader.

"the monster is changing to an unknown attack pattern this wasn't in the beta and that weapon it switched to isn't the one that it was supposed to. This is a speed type weapon." he explained to them.

Anabelle blinked listening to him.

Ian scuffed.

"shit so what is going to happen now?" he asked.

He shook his head 'i'm not sure this isn't good."

The Army leaders eyes widened as the monster launched forward at high speeds and slashed straight across him.

"guhhhhhh!"

The other army members eyes widened watching as their leader and strongest player was struck across the chest.

The man slid across the floor roughly.

Kirito darted over toward the man trying to get a potion from his items.

"here drink this!..." he stopped as the man grabbed his hand.

"You knew about that attack...you are a beta tester to aren't you?" he asked.

Kiritos eyes flicked for a moment and frowned.

"yeah"

The man smiled.

"defeat this boss and get these people out of here they are good people and brave."

Kirito just looked at the man who's health bar was empty as he began to fade. He might have had a chance if he hadn't went at it alone to try and get the last hit bonus.

He watched in a bit of shock as the man dissolved and then looked around. The boss was moving much more quickly and was bouncing from side to side attacking the players aggressively.

Xavier watched as the army leader was defeated and then his eyes shot to the side as he heard a monster knocked the sword out of a young kids hands and they hit the ground eyes wide.

Xavier flashed forward as quickly as possible bringing his blade up knocking the monsters blade to the side a bit to avoid it hitting the gritted his teeth as the monster spun around slashing at him quickly. He flipped back just barely dodging it.

Kirito watched as the hooded player he had seen earlier saved another younger player. He swallowed standing up and tightening his grip on his sword.

"i'll go to."

Kirito looked at the player that he had been partnered with and nodded.

"we'll do it the same as before" he said rushing forward. He gritted his teeth eyes widening as he blocked the monsters attacks and slid back.

"switch!"

He watched as she rushed forward blocking an attack but then the monster came with an odd one.

"look out!"

She just dodged the attack the monsters blade ripping her hood off of her head. Long hair flowing around her shoulders as she struck at the monster and jumped back.

Kiritos stared in shock as the players hood was ripped off. He shook his head and moved forward.

Asuna looked up as the monster knocked the boy back and gritted her teeth as he slammed into her both of them sliding across the ground. She cringed looking up toward the boys health that was now in the watched as the monster was about to attack. She didn't know if she could block it in time but she had to tried to bring her weapon up but a hooded blur flashed in front of both of them.

Xavier blocked the attack knocking the monster back. He glanced back toward Kirito and Asuna on the ground.

"i've got it while you recover." he said simply before dodging to the side quickly as the monster struck rolled to the left and brought his sword up to parry before striking the monster. He slid back gritting his teeth as the monster slashed at him barely dodging it a graze going across his cheek.

"how can I help?"

Xavier blinked as Anabelle moved beside him a determined look on her face much different from how she usually looked her blade ready.

"it's fast you attack i'll play defender for you."

she nodded.

Ian tried his best to keep the last few remaining minions off of them and make sure the younger kids were all okay.

Kirito forced himself up looking up ahead at the hooded player and the brown haired girl.

"there good" he said male player was more than good. He was about ninety percent sure that he had to be a beta tester and a good one but it wasn't the time to think about that right now. He stood up and looked over to Asuna.

"ready?' he asked.

"ready" she nodded.

Anabelle narrowed her eyes moving in and out slashing at the monster as Xavier parried it's attacks eyes widened as it caught a second blade in it's hand once it's health his the low red. The blade coming quickly at her face. She clenched her eyes shit as she was grabbed and went rolling across the ground.

She opened her eyes up wide and blinked looking down at Xavier under her. She blushed looking away a bit and helped him up.

"are you alright?" she asked.

He stood up shaking out his head.

"yeah it didn't get me I think were good now though." he said looking up ahead.

Kirito and Asuna moved in and out switching back and forth attacking the monster and then at once both jumped up slashing the monster and landed as the monster disappeared.

Kirito stood there for a moment and then blinked and let out a deep sigh of relief after seeing that they had defeated the monster.

"we did it." he muttered.

mutters started between the other players and then most of them erupted into cheers applauding Kirito and Asuna.

"it's over!"

"we got it!"

"they beat it!."

Xavier watched as the monster disappeared and then glanced around as the other players started talking then erupting into cheers. He brought up his blade putting it away closing his eyes.

Anabelle listened as the people cheered and laughed looking at Xavier.

"there fangirling and boying so hard right now."

He grinned turning as Ian walked over.

"welllll that was fun" he said sarcastically running a hand through his blonde hair looking at them.

"don't cheer him!" a voice yelled through the crowd everyone going silent.

The same spikey red haired man from the day of the meeting gritted his teeth nearly shaking.

"he knew that something was up with that boss! and he let our leader die!"

the people around began whispering.

Xavier just stared watching on.

"I bet he is one of those filthy beta testers and that's how he knew something was up! he could have saved him but he just let him die! he probrably wanted the last hit bonus or something!" he looked around at the other army members.

Kirito just stood there looking down as the man spoke. This was bad...really bad. If he got them to riled up.

Asuna crossed her arms listening to this guy speak. How was it his fault that the army guy decided to jump ahead of them all by himself?

The large man from before put his hands up stepping forward.

"let's all just be calm now and not jump to any conclusions"

Kaibou gritted his teeth pointing at Kirito.

"listen to me my fellow members he is the reason this happened to our leader and doesn't care. We should go and take the items and everything that he got here because of it! hell maybe do to him what he caused to happen to our leader!" he exclaimed pointing his blade.

"come on!" he said motioning towards the other army members who were still conflicted but slowly moved forward with Kaibou.

"that's right for our leader!"

Agil watched eyes widening at how much they were overreacting backing up a bit toward the boy. He couldn't just let them possibly kill him. He had pretty much just saved them after all.

Asunas eyes flicked between all of the army players moving forward toward the boy. She began to move her hand toward her weapon.

Kirito just watched not knowing what to do. Even he would have trouble trying to keep all of these army members off of him by himself especially without hurting them.

Kaibou began to move a bit faster toward him bringing up his sword toward Kirito the other members flanking him.

"alright let's g..." he stopped movinf as something flashed in front of him and before he could even think a blade was pointed toward him.

"Xavier" Anabelle muttered watching as he moved in front of the other dark haired boy and pointed his sword at the red haired man.

Kaibou gritted his teeth.

"who the hell do you think you are kid!" he yelled.

Xavier just stared the man down.

"it isn't his fault that your leader was killed and you know it wasn't your just hurt and want to take it out on him because you couldn't do anything."

Kirito blinked staring at the boy in front of him. Why was he doing this for him.

Kaibous eyes widened at the statement and he gritted his teeth.

"learn your place kid!" he exclaimed bringing his sword up to slash at him but blinked his eyes widening as the sword almost instantly went flying out of his hand across the room.

Xavier just looked at him after knocking the sword away.

"he was your friend I get it but you can't hurt this guy because your hurting" he said simply before looking up toward the other members.

"i'm sorry your leader got killed but it's not this guys fault and he is a big part of why your all alive." he said before putting his blade away and turning around stopping as he reached Kiritos side.

He glanced down looking at him.

"I know who you are from the beta test and if were going to get out of this game some day were going to need you so get as strong as possible." he said quietly before walking on toward the exit.

Kirito looked over toward him. His eyes widening.

So he was a beta tester to ?

He watched him walk off.

"whats your name?" he called out.

He stopped for a moment.

"Xavier" he called out over his shoulder before continuing on.

Anabelle and Ian walked up beside him toward the exit. Anabelle laughed.

"wellllll that was brave" she elbowed him.

He sighed looking down at her.

"you leaving to?" he asked not really having known what exactly she planned on doing now that the boss floor had been cleared. They had agreed to only team up for this battle after all.

She shrugged.

"yeah the battles over no reason to stay. I'm not into the whole bragging celebrating thing." she laughed.

He nodded.

"hey mister!"

Xavier blinked hearing a voice and looked down as a young child ran up toward him.

The small boy smiled up at him.

"thank you for saving me I thought the monster was gonna get me"

Xavier listened to the boy who had a quite clear German accent with a bit of overlay. This was one of the features of the game. Because of it being open to players from many different country's that speak different languages an advanced system had been put in place with the game that if two players who weren't speaking the same language it was automatically recognized and converted and translated using the persons actual original vocal tones and process to be spoken in the language of the person they were speaking to. If two players were speaking the same language the system wasn't nessicary and wasn't used but it was handy for situations like these.

He looked down at the boy and blinked. He thought back to knocking the sword away and recalled the boys face.

"oh uh...no problem." he scratched his head awkwardly.

Anabelle watched him and couldn't help but giggle covering her mouth.

"something funny" he asked narrowing his eyes at her.

she waved her hand.

"oh no of course not' she laughed.

The boy laughed and turned running off and waving.

"I just wanted to say thanks! your really strong!"

Xavier watched the boy run off and shook his head with a laugh turning toward the exit.

Ian glanced back at the room and laughed.

"well one down only ninety nine more much harder ones to go...this should be fun" he said sarcastically but with a light hearted grin.

Anabelle and Xavier laughed as they all walked through the exit.

Kirito watched as the guy left with some other player and then brought up his menu clicking through it until he got to the item that he had earned from the battle. The black coat fell over his body.

Kaibou clenched his fists looking up toward him.

"that guy may have got some of these guys to fall for your games but I still know your just a dirty cheater a beta tester and a cheater! your a beater!"

Kirito looked down thinking about what the guy had just said. They did need as many strong players as possible if they wanted to get out of this game and him letting them know that there leader was up to just stealing the last hit bonus wouldn't do any good for these players morals. He waited a moment and then looked up smirking.

"your right I like it! so that's what you can call me. A beater separate me from those other beta test rookies." he said turning and walking off toward the exit.

"i'll remember this!" Kaibou yelled angrily.

Kirito just kept walking forward turning as someone grabbed his wrist. He forced a smile looking down at Asuna.

Asuna looked at him. She knew that something was off about what he was doing here but it was none of her business though this guy did intrigue her.

"what is your name?" she asked.

He glanced up toward his health bar and pointed.

"you see it there if you look just near the health gauge you can see it."

"Ki...Kirito?" she repeated reading it.

She just stood there for a moment then covered her mouth giggling.

"oh wow it was there the whole time i'm so stupid!."

He watched her and then turned back around toward the exit bringing up his menu and removing her from his party.

"listen your good you can become strong in the game if you find a guild that you trust join them you can only go so far in this game solo.'

She tilted her head looking at him narrowing her eyes.

"what about you" she asked.

He just gave her a light smile and stepped up into the exit.

"seeya around Asuna"

She watched as he stepped through the portal and tilted her head to the side.

"Kirito" she repeated the name.

Next Chapter 4- Adjustment


	4. Chapter 4 Adjustment

**~December 22nd 2029~**

Xavier sucked in a deep breath blowing it back our watching the frost as he did. He slid his hands into his pockets glancing around at all of the festive decorated Christmas designs and lights everywhere around him as the snow fell down around.

"Hey! Xavier"

He blinked glancing up to see a familiar brown haired girl run up to him with a warm smile on her face. He shook his head and looked down at her.

"it still amazes me how you can stay in such a good mood during a all out death game." he said looking down at Anabelle.

She rolled her eyes and laughed looking up at him.

"hey no point in always being quiet stoic and gloomy like someone I know." she winked jokingly "honestly though you don't always have to go around in that hood. I don't think anyone's trying to do anything or see who you are in the middle of a safe zone in town." she laughed.

He shrugged.

"I just feel more comfortable with it on I guess. I got used to it." he said referring the to crimson red cloak covering his body.

"so what are you doing around down here I haven't seen you on this low a floor in quite some time."

She was right. He had been spending most of his time grinding nearly non stop on the best spots that he could find in the higher level floors and helping out the newly formed front lines with boss battles and raids when he could. Or he had been anyway. He had seen the direction that the people on the front lines was taking and decided to separate himself from it. He also knew that Ian needed a bit of a break. The leveling was much harder for him but no matter what even when Xavier offered that he could stay back he did everything that he could to keep up and keep his level as close to his as possible.

"A quest that I heard about mainly and Ian needed a bit of a rest."

She laughed thinking about Ian and how loud and boastful he was compared to Xavier. They made an odd couple of friends. She then frowned lightly looking up at him.

"what about you? maybe you could use a bit of a rest I mean I haven't seen you stop going at it since the game started. I know you want to clear the game but you can't go at it forever like this especially solo."

He looked at her and shrugged lightly.

"I'm fine and i'm not completely solo I have Ian with me ."

She gave him a look.

"No offense to Ian he's awesome and he's a good player but he's slightly below me in terms of level. I don't know exactly how strong you are but from what I have seen and how much you grind I would assume your at least ten levels ahead of him if not more. On the higher level floors you are pretty much solo.'

Xavier glanced up at his health bar.

 **Xavier Rose LVL 34**

He shook his head then looked down at her.

"what about you miss Captain. What are you doing down here? "

She sighed.

Things had gotten alot busier for her since she joined one of the top guilds in the game. The Unholy Dragon Alliance and had become one of it's captains.

"I don't know really...I just always loved Christmas back in the real world." she said truthfully

She had been feeling pretty down here lately as the higher they got in floors the more people that seemed to not make it in boss fights each time. They also where only on the thirty third floor and had almost seventy more to go. That combined with the whole Christmas thing had her missing home quite a bit.

"I heard that it was really pretty down here and I just wanted to come look around a bit." she said looking down playing with her hands.

He softened up a bit looking down at her and nodded glancing around.

"it is pretty impressive how they have made it look."

She nodded and smiled looking up.

"I don't think I ever asked, I mean I kind of assumed it because of your voice but where are you from?" she asked.

He blinked looking down at her not having really been thinking that he might have had an accent to her. He had noticed her British accent right off but hadn't really thought about his own.

"I'm from the United States and your from the UK right?"

She laughed and nodded lightly.

"yeah I probably sound kinda weird huh?"

He shrugged and shook his head not really thinking about it.

"no I like your accent."

She blinked looking at him and blushed.

His eyes widened as he watched her look down at he looked away not having been thinking about what he had said.

Anabelle smiled looking up and tilted her head to the side looking at him.

"hey, were both already down here anyway you wanna go get something to eat?" she asked.

He looked at her going back to normal and shook his head politely.

"I'm actually waiting on someone here to help me out with something about that quest on Christmas."

She blinked looking at him.

"hold on quest on Christmas? you'r not talking about that quest that is being rumored about there being a rare item drop that could possibly be a revival item are you?"

He shrugged.

"yeah"

She completely changed her posture looking up at him throwing her hand up in his face.

"don't be stupid you don't even know if its true and even if it is the boss is supposed to be something near the level of a level twenty something floor boss you can't go at it by yourself or with just Ian!"

He just looked at her.

"I can handle it."

She shook her head looking up at the boy. Was he stupid ? She quickly brought up her menu and scrolled through clicking something.

Xavier watched her and scrunched his eyes as a party request popped up in front of him.

"what is this?"

She placed her hands on her hips and looked at him.

"it would be a waste for a high level player like you to get themselves killed doing something stupid like this so i'm going to party up with you if you insist on doing this quest."

He gave her a serious look and shook his head.

"not happening i'm not even letting Ian come with me on this quest i'm going alone.'

She narrowed her eyes.

"oh really have you told him about just how high level the quest is because I don't think he'd be stopped from going with you by ten Dragon members at the same time. You know he wouldn't let you go alone."

He sighed looking at her.

"i'm going with you accept it now." she pointed her finger in his face.

He just blinked looking at her finger and rolled his eyes.

"yes maam.'

He accepted the request and shook his head. He stopped then narrowing his eyes a bit looking off into the distance seeing a figure walking in a black coat, snow falling down on to their dark hair but it was as if they didn't even notice.

Kirito walked down the streets blankly stopping and sitting down on a bench as he waited. He knew that this was a long shot but he had to at least try. If there was an item that he could use to bring Sacchi back he would and let her throw every curse at him that she desired."

Xavier watched as Kirito sat down on the bench seeing the look in his eyes. An almost expressionless glazed over look. He hadn't seen or heard anything about the guy in awhile which wasn't surprising he always kept things tight lipped but he hadn't even seen him grinding on the floors that he figured he would be or on the front lines any before he left.

Anabelle blinked noticing that Xavier seemed to be looking off at something in the distance and followed his gaze over toward the same dark haired boy who had fought the boss on the first floor with them and she had seen a few times helping on the front lines but hadn't in awhile.

"he looks sad." she said looking at him "well not even sad like I don't know void."

He just kept his eyes on the boy.

Kirito slowly moved his eyes over as someone began to come into view off in the distance.

"about time."

Argo rolled her eyes and laughed throwing her hands up.

"hey! not everyone is as strong as you okay! it takes some time to get from floor to floor if it's not in safe zones."

He just looked at her.

"did you find anything out?"

Argo shook her head.

"nothing worth charging for just that the boss that had been talked about is supposed to show up in the place that you had been suspecting and you know the rest."

He nodded standing up.

"thanks."

Argos eyes widened as she watched him stand up and begin to walk off.

"hey wait! your not planning on going at this one solo are you!"

Xavier watched Kirito get up and walk and narrowed his eyes. He had a feeling that he might not be the only one trying to solo this quest.

Anabelle looked at him.

"well so anyway i'll meet up with you the day of this quest" she said the last word sarcastically.

He sighed and nodded.

 **~December 24th 2024~**

Xavier leaned back against a post crossing his arms as he waited. He looked down at the ground and clenched his hands together. He bit his lip and shook his head lightly. He couldn't do this...he couldn't risk being the reason that another person got killed inside this game. He was the reason that Ian had been in the game in the first place and if anything happened to him he knew that it would be all his fault.

He stood up bringing up his menu and quickly dissolving the party that he had made with Anabelle. He then began to make his way toward where he figured the quest would take place if it was indeed more than just a rumor.

Anabelle hummed as she walked toward the place where she was supposed to meet with Xavier but stopped blinking as he wasn't there. She frowned brigning up her menu and seen that the party had been dissolved between them. She gritted her teeth.

"damn it he's going to go at it solo!"

Xavier narrowed his eyes as he walked through the snowy path in the forest. He stopped hearing the sound of someone approaching a bit behind him. A single person.

"Kirito" he said with a nod not bothering to turn around.

Kirito stopped for a moment glancing toward Xavier. He blinked once noticing the player who had helped defeat the first floor boss then looked away.

"i'm getting this item no matter what if it's here." he said simply

Xavier just looked at him.

"I'm sorry but I need it myself as well." he said thinking back to Ian just in case.

Kirito moved his eyes toward him.

"remember what I said" he said simply before beginning to walk off.

Xavier just watched him start to walk off but turned looking behind him as more foot steps could be heard approaching them.

Kirito stopped glancing back.

They watched as five members of one of the games top guilds. Shadows Cast appeared smirking. Their guild was known for going after rare items and doing anything to get them even if it was a bit risky.

Kirito slowly pulled out his blade gripping it tightly and began to walk forward as the five guild members too out their blades.

Xavier moved his eyes over toward him and watched him.

"someone died didn't they?" he asked.

Kiritos eyes widened for a moment and he looked at him starting to shake a bit.

Xavier nodded turning hsi attention toward the guild members knowing that he was right and that was why he wanted the item.

"go on i'll handle them while you fight the boss."

Kirito blinked looking at him in shock.

"are you sure? there not just some average players.'

He nodded.

"I know who they are i've got it. You want that item don't you?"

Kirito just looked at him and swallowed. He nodded turning and running off.

Xavier took out his blade pointing it toward them.

"hey!"

Anabelle came running sliding to a stop beside of him quickly taking out her blade.

"now now guys five on one isn't fair." she smirked looking at them.

Xavier blinked looking at her.

"how did you.."

She gave him a dirty look.

"I figured you would do something like this so I already had purchased a tracker and used it to follow your tracks." she winked.

Xavier just stared at her and then shook his head looking back to the guild members.

"you'r very persistent."

She laughed moving her eyes toward the guild members.

"yeah I get that sometimes."

Xavier flashed forward bringing his blade up toward one of the members.

A bit later Kirito walked back through the path that he had came head down.

Xavier took a deep breath beside of Anabelle holding their swords toward the downed guild members. They were just hurt enough to keep them down. He glanced back behind him looking toward Kirito.

"here"

Xavier quickly brought his hand up as he threw something at him catching it. He looked down at it and clicked the item. He read the description and then looked up toward the boy.

Anabelle leaned over reading it as well.

"revive someone but only within ten seconds of when their health has reached zero."

Kirito started off.

"use it on the next person you see that needs it." he said simply walking off.

Xavier watched him and sighed.

"now you!" Anabelle yelled smacking him in the back of the head.

"owww hey!"

She narrowed her eyes.

"how dare you pull that on me ditching the party!"

He sighed rubbing his head.

"sorry I just can't risk anyone else dying because of me."

She blinked looking at him and tilted her head. He said anyone else.

"what do you mean anyone else?" she asked looking at him.

He just looked down.

She frowned looking at him then reached her finger up pushing his face up.

"never mind" she laughed tilting her head to the side and smiling.

"but you owe me for ditching me and for saving your butt!"

He looked at her.

Anabelle smiled.

"Do you celebrate Christmas in real life?" she asked.

He raised an eyebrow thinking that was an odd question.

"uh yeah kinda I guess"

She nodded grabbing his hand and pulling him off.

"come on let's go I need to get some things."

 **~December 25th 2024~**

Anabelle smiled as she moved around the stove. She had a fairly high cooking skill so this was a good chance to use it. She moved happily over and placed the food across the table in front of Xavier and Ian.

Ian licked his lips clenching the fork in his hand tightly.

Xavier raised an eyebrow looking down at the food.

"how did you have time to get your cooking level this high?" he asked.

She laughed.

"it's pretty easy if you just focus on it a little bit."

Ian shrugged his shoulders.

"who cares! i'm not complaining."

Xavier glanced around at the festive decorations all around the inn room they were using. He still wondered why Anabelle wanted to do this. He hadn't even thought about celebrating Christmas or anything like that here. He just looked at her and watched as she talked with Ian laughing and moving around.

"hey! you guys take your gear off were eating!'

Ian did it immediately wanting to get right into the food.

Xavier just looked at her still amazed how she could be like this inside of this death game.

"heyyyy... you there" she snapped her fingers in front of his face.

Xavier blinked snapping out of it and nodded.

"uh yeah sorry"

He stood up sliding off his red cloak to just his black t shirt.

Anabelle watched and tilted her head looking at him not having seen him like this. She shook her head trying to focus again.

"damn that was good..." Ian groaned happily.

Anabelle smiled and laughed lightly.

A bit later she stopped at the door as she was about to leave and smiled nodding to Xavier.

"thanks for this I know it was silly but I really wanted to do it. It was sort of a big deal with my family back in real life and i've been missing them alot this month."

He smiled lightly and nodded to her.

"it was fun I think it's great how you don't let this world get to you." he said honestly.

She laughed and shook her head.

"it get's to me to but there is no point in forcing yourself to be miserable." she smiled "see you later"

He nodded.

"I guess your right" he shook his head with a light laugh "see you." he said watching her leave. He just stared up at the white snow falling down.

Kirito sat at a desk as he listened to the message that he had just found in an item that said it was from Sacchi. He gritted his teeth clenching his fists together tightly.

"so beat this game Kirito and find out why a weak little girl like me and so many others were stuck inside of this game."

He just stared down at the desk tears falling down from his cheeks.

Next Chapter 5- PK Problem


	5. Chapter 5 PK Problem

**~February 24th 2030~**

The faint sounds of foot steps could be heard approaching as Izzy walked through the path leading toward the new hunting spot that she had been visiting here lately to grind her level up as much as possible. Her long curly pitch black hair flowing all the way down to her back. She glanced around ignoring the sound thinking that it was probably just a monster or another player training their level as well.

Izzy stopped once she got to the spot that she had been looking for and smiled seeing the wealthy stock of monsters.

"here we go" she said lunging forward with her blade and striking at the beast. She quickly brought her sword up to block an attack and spun around gracefully slashing across it. She immediately went right after another one.

What Izzy didn't see was the eyes watching her off in the distance waiting for the right moment.

After a decent amount of grinding Izzy stopped taking a deep breath with a smile. She glanced up at her health bar and brought up her menu to take a health potion before she continued. Her eyes widened though as she heard a whistling through the wind and she just managed to bring her sword up to block an attack before getting hit with another. She gritted her teeth sliding across the ground roughly looking up towards the player.

"what the hell?"

A man holding a unique type of sword just smiled looking down at her resting the blade over his shoulder.

"sorry dear but your on the list and we get everyone on the list" he smiled walking toward her pointing his sword.

"what the hell are you talking about what list?" she gritted her teeth scrambling to pick up her sword as the man lunged toward her. Her health already almost in the red.

The mans eyes flashed up as his sword collided with metal instead of flesh.

"hmmmm?"

Xavier blocked the mans attack and knocked him back staring at him.

Izzy blinked looking up at the figure standing in front of her in a red hood.

"and might I ask who you are friend?" the man who had attacked Izzy asked.

Xavier just kept his eyes locked on the man sword in hand.

"An unusual number of pks have been taking place here lately and I had to witness one myself. A lower level player was battling a few monsters out in a plains on a lower floor and suddenly he was attacked by a player obviously a much higher level than himself."

The man just smiled listening to Xavier speak.

"I also heard of a few other incidents involving what seemed to be random pks so I began to look into it. The number of them has only increased. I had thought about pks happening here in the game because they are so common and normal in other mmos but I was hoping that it wouldn't become reality."

The man just scuffed looking toward him.

"well well aren't you quite the detective."

Xavier just began to slowly walk forward toward the man.

"not really I hadn't actually found enough information to completely figure out where or who exactly was behind these attacks just that it was highly possible that a new guild a pk guild I now know could be."

Izzy just sat there and listened to the whole conversation between the two. Where they serious/ an actual pk guild had been made here in SAO? There had been one or two pks here that she had heard about since the game had started but mostly just random or personal. It was a whole other thing for an actual pk guild to have been created.

"I just happened to be passing by here to go level but unfortunately for you and the Reapers i'm not just gonna let you kill like this."

The man tightened his grip on his blade gritting his teeth as the boy spoke the name of his guild. So he did know more than just some rumored bullshit. He rushed toward the player swinging his sword wildly but skillfully.

"well see about that one there kid!"

Xavier brought his blade up blocking the attack and ducked under another couple of the blow. He flipped his sword and caught it bringing it up and under the other mans blade knocking it across the forest. He came back around in the same motion slashing toward the man.

He gritted his teeth as his blade flew out of his hand. He just managed to jump back Xaviers attack grazing him and flipped back toward his blade.

"you got lucky this time kid but don't think that The Reapers are going to forget this." he threatened before darting off into the shadows.

Xavier watched him dart off and then put his sword away glancing down at the girl on the ground who looked slightly older than himself. Black hair flowing all around her and bright emerald eyes that he could see clearly even in the dark here.

Izzy watched the hooded guy fight the man who had attacked her and just looked at him. He took him like it was nothing. She closed her eyes and then sighed standing up.

"is that true what you were saying about them being part of a pk guild?" she asked looking at him.

He nodded.

"yeah a guild called the Reapers. I don't know alot about them but from what I have found out they go after mid level players or even lower level players if they have enough coil and steal it all from them as well as their items to strengthen themselves."

She scuffed and hook her head crossing her arms.

"wow what cowards. To afraid to actually go out and level enough so they ambush other players."

He looked at her and nodded. She was right.

Izzy sighed.

"so what do I owe you for helping me out?" she asked bringing up her menu.

Xavier raised an eyebrow looking at her.

"nothing"

She raised an eyebrow and rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on dude I know you didn't just decide you were going to fight some guy attacking a random player that you know is from a pk guild without a reason or expecting something in return."

He just looked at her.

"I have my reasons."

She threw her hands up and covered her face.

"please tell me you'r not just one of those guys that thinks their some kind of hero and goes around trying to help because i've seen the type and they get killed." she said looking at him.

Xavier just looked down at her and shook his head.

"i'm definitely not a hero like I said I have my reasons. I just happened to be passing by here when I saw what was going on and it was a chance to find out if what I had learned about this pk guild was true. By all means though if you want I'm sure I could catch up to him and bring him back and let you try and take him with" he stopped leaning forward to look at her health bar pretty much in the red.

"with your health in the red and your sword laying in the ground if you'd like" he said back snarly.

Izzy smirked looking at him and shrugged.

"hey just because he got the jump on me doesn't mean that I wouldn't have had a chance" she said liking the guy a bit better now that he didn't seem to be some climactic wanna be heroic type. "Plus we all gotta die sometime right it's next to impossible that many of us are going to make it out of here anyway so might as well go out with a bang" she said making a gun motion with her hand.

He raised an eyebrow looking down at her and couldn't help but laugh.

"your odd"

She scrunched up her eyes and nose at him and shrugged.

"we all are in some way or another."

She tilted her head to the side looking at him and tapped her chin.

"soooo let's see you took that guy out like it was nothing so I assume your a pretty high level player. You would have to either be a guild leader or a player on the front lines but I highly doubt one of those front line douches would be out here or would have bothered to help so?'

He shook his head.

"Neither"

She raised an eyebrow looking at him.

"Oh? your coming out past this high of a floor at night all by yourself and your solo? you sound about as odd as me good sir" she laughed.

He shook his head and laughed looking down.

"Maybe"

She looked at him and smiled extending her gloved hand out to him.

"I'm Izzy"

He looked down at her hand and hesitated for a moment not really having told many players who he actually was. He liked to keep as much as he could far Ian, Anabelle and Kirito where the only ones who knew who he really was.

She sighed reaching up and flicking his hood back off of his head.

"drop the whole mysterious act i'm not going to attack you or anything" she laughed looking at the dark haired boy and raised an eyebrow smirking "ohhhh your cute much better" she winked jokingly and laughed.

He blinked as she knocked his hood off and he looked down at her. He rolled his eyes and reached forward shaking her hand.

"Yeah yeah and it's Xavier"

"Nice ta meet ya Xavier" she giggled smiling.

Next Chapter 6- Pk Problem Part Two


End file.
